This is a case control study of factors associated with the birth of low birth wieght and preterm children delivered in the Washington, D.C., area. The study is proposed to include eventually all live birth low birth weight and preterm deliveries at the six major obstetical services in the District of Columbia and of controls which will provide approximately 90 percent of all births in the District of Columbia. The pilot study has been completed at Howard University. Problems which have been identified during the pilot have to do with difficulties in obtaining hospital records and prenatal clinic records on answer, evaluating the appropriateness of responses of responses and other similar issues. As a result of the findings from the pilot revision of the questionnaire and protocol has taken place. It is proposed to implement the study in all hospitals in the near future pending approval of a request for a support contract which would provide interviewers and abstractors to obtain the information on cases and controls.